Dolor
by XimenaRD
Summary: Ella tan misteriosa, tan solitaria, cautivo a Gohan. Sin embargo, no todo es como lo pintan.


One- Shot: Dolor

Gohan, cansado de un largo día en la universidad se encaminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Los proyectos y trabajos se estaban tornando difíciles y laboreosos por lo que le exigía quedarse en la biblioteca del campus hasta más tarde de lo habitual.

El festival anual de la ciudad se acercaba, pero para él esto le tenía sin cuidado, sin embargo las calles parecían celebrarlo antes de la llegada de la esperada festividad. En ellas había letreros con llamativos colores invitando a las cientas de familias a asistir, las tiendas anunciando su participación en la festividad, los niños ansiosos por la gran tradición de asistir y divertirse… En fin, aquella era la época festiva en la Capital del Oeste.

La calzada estaba medianamente transitada, así que el camino de Gohan a casa estaba siendo tranquilo. La noche era brillante y las luces de los edificios marcaban el camino que él debía seguir. Dentro de su ensoñación, Gohan de pronto se topó con esos ojos azules que ya había visto antes, unos orbes que le hacían sentir nervioso y le provocaban escalofríos. La joven que le miró paso de largo, no sin antes escrutarlo de pies a cabeza. El muchacho se topaba en la universidad con ella constantemente.

 _Creo que su nombre es… ¿Videl?_

Claro que la había notado antes. Aunque Gohan no pudiera admitirlo en voz alta, Videl le parecía demasiado bonita, astuta e impredecible. Esos adjetivos habían sido los primeros en estar en la mente del azabache al pensar en ella. Sin embargo, había algo más.

 _Algo_ que le hacía sentir intranquilo cuando la atrapaba mirándolo.

Era un misterio contradictorio, uno al que Gohan quisiera encontrar respuesta, pero, que si lograra hacerlo todo saliera mal. Era emocionante y tenebroso a la vez.

Eso era Videl para el estudiante… Una incógnita que pedía ser resuelta.

La vuelta al departamento fue acompañada por un par de orbes azules que solo desaparecieron cuando el joven cedió a Morfeo.

..

El nuevo día en la universidad comenzó.

La biblioteca sería visitada por Gohan una vez más. Solicito los libros que necesitaba en ese momento y se dirigió al rincón más recóndito de la sala. La última mesa, la que estaba justo en los límites de la estancia, era el lugar favorito del pelinegro para trabajar en sus proyectos.

Pero… esta se encontraba ocupada por alguien más.

La joven con ojos cual hielo lo vio sin inmutarse, sin sentirse cohibida, como si viera a través del alma de Gohan.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa, además de que, con un ademan, le indico que compartiera mesa con ella.

Después de segundos incómodos, él tomo asiento y comenzó a trabajar.

Sin que Gohan se lo esperara, ella habló:

-Son Gohan, ¿Cierto?

-Eh… Sí, ese soy yo- El asombro no se hizo esperar, el misterio que desprendía ella aumentó aún más.

La misteriosa joven le dedico una mirada, una que el estudiante no supo descifrar. Después de aquello ella se fue.

..

Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, una vez más Gohan se iba tarde por uno de sus múltiples proyectos. Sintió la presencia de alguien y cuando se giró para ver de quien se trataba vio que Videl caminaba hacia él.

-Son Gohan ¿Podemos ser amigos?- Otra vez ese semblante indescifrable, con esos ojos arrolladores.

Gohan sintió una emoción que lo inquietaba.

 _¿Por qué todo lo que hace o dice me toma por sorpresa?_

-Pues claro, pero… Videl ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?

\- Podrías haberte negado.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y en un parpadear, ella desapareció por el largo pasillo.

..

Faltaban dos semanas para la gran fiesta en honor al festival que la universidad realizaría. Y los dos jóvenes habían afianzado más su relación.

Videl hacía apariciones cuando ella quería, aquellos momentos eran los más atesorados por Gohan.

 _ **-¿Qué tal tu día Gohan?- La joven profesaba esas palabras en tanto esbozaba la sonrisa que volvía loco al pelinegro.**_

 _ **-Muy bien Videl- Con el corazón danzante de felicidad le correspondía el saludo a la joven.**_

La relación entre ellos dos evolucionaba a encuentros con más confianza, encuentros donde cada uno se conocía más.

 _ **-Videl, ¿Puedo llevarte hasta casa? ¡Está cayendo un diluvio muy fuerte!**_

 _ **-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola- Dijo a la vez que negaba con un gesto de la cabeza.**_

La incógnita Videl Satán había desaparecido casi por completo. Era cierto que ya conocía su temperamento, pero Gohan aun la consideraba impredecible.

Pensándolo bien, en realidad Son Gohan no conocía _nada_ de Videl...

..

¿Es posible enamorarse en apenas unos cuantos días?

Siempre hubo algo, incluso cuando la atrapaba mirándolo, había una curiosidad que lo atraía a ella.

Ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sus ojos que le hacían preguntarse lo que pensaba, aquel cabello negro que le recordaba a la profundidad de la noche. ¡Estaba más que perdido!

Decidió buscarla.

 _Seguro la encontraré en la biblioteca. Ella siempre está ahí._

Y acertó. Videl leía sin estar consciente de la presencia del joven. Al cabo de un momento, elevo la vista y sonrió al verle.

Eso dejó descolocado al enamorado Gohan, a quien las mejillas se le pintaron de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Gohan? –

Ante su momentánea ensoñación, Gohan carraspeo para concentrarse.

-Oh, sí, disculpa. Me... me preguntaba si t… tú, si tu querrías acompañarme al baile de esta noche.

La sonrisa que se plasmaba en el semblante de la pelinegra se le desvaneció del rostro. Gohan temió lo peor.

Pero… por increíble que pareciese los zafiros azules de la muchacha brillaron con una intensidad diferente. Como si cobraran vida una vez más.

-Acepto- dijo con emoción contenida. Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

 _¿Qué significa esa reacción?_

..

La luna iluminaba con sus faroles a la negrura de la noche.

Gohan había decidido vestir un traje negro, y como acompañamiento una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Era noche de un festival y debía aprovechar la ocasión.

El gimnasio era el punto de encuentro de los estudiantes para festejar.

Algunos jóvenes se atrevieron, al igual que Gohan, a portar macaras con ellos, y otros más _tradicionales_ fueron simplemente vestidos de gala.

La estancia estaba oscura y las luces de la pista de baile iluminaban levemente a las parejas que se divertían. El ambiente era fenomenal, solo faltaba algo para que Gohan se sintiera completo esa noche.

Videl.

Y como si su corazón la hubiese invocado, ella apareció ante él. Solitaria como siempre, en una de las esquinas más alejadas del salón.

Gohan se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido, dispuesto a terminar con aquella distancia que los separaba.

Ella lo miró y lo saludo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Comenzaron a hablar de banalidades sobre la fiesta. Gohan la condujo a las afueras del gimnasio, a los pequeños jardines del campus.

Estaba decidido, ahí mismo y en ese momento ella lo sabría.

..

El _**Te amo**_ del joven fue arrasado por el viento.

Sin una respuesta.

Solo oscuridad.

Y el recuerdo de unos ojos que brillaban a la luz de la eterna noche.

..

Gohan sentía frío, estaba desorientado y apenas y podía recordar lo que había ocurrido.

La luz volvió a sus ojos, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles. La cabeza le punzaba. Se sentía fatal. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar las fuerzas, se levantó.

Había lapidas.

Estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad.

El terror hizo que su corazón se estrujara, las palmas de las manos le comenzaron a sudar, y todo daba vueltas.

Leyó lo que la lápida frente a él decía.

 _ **Aquí yacen los restos de Videl Satán, adorada hija.**_

 _ **Que su alma descanse eternamente.**_

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Acaso es una pesadilla?_

 _Videl… está... ¿Muerta?_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del joven y de su garganta salían los alaridos que le arrancaban la voz.

Hecho un ovillo sintió como su corazón se pudría.

Solo y con el corazón hecho trizas se sintió morir.

..

Confusión.

Su mente estaba ahogada en el estupor de aquel trauma.

¿Qué era real y que no?

 _Vide…, yo te amo._

¿Aquel dolor podría matarlo?

 _Solo quiero regresar a ver tus ojos brillar, por favor Videl, ven y sácame de este abismo._

¿El amor era una mera ilusión? ¿Dónde había quedado su cordura?

 _Videl, ¿Por qué he sido condenado a este sufrimiento?_

 _Videl…_

 _Por favor, regresa._

 _..._

Bueno creo que ahora mismo estarán con una reacción de sorpresa absoluta. Creo que mi mente voló más de lo que debería pero, me gusto el resultado jaja.

Al principio, al escribir esto, quería que fuera un capítulo único, pero al leerlo una vez más esta pequeña historia queda un poco incompleta. Así que (Si ustedes lo desean) podría escribir lo que sucedió antes de lo narrado. Creo que de esta forma quedaré satisfecha y ustedes también (Ojala).

Sin más por el momento, me despido y doy las gracias a ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leer las ideas locas que surgen de mi cabeza.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Abrazos, XimenaRD


End file.
